New York, Your're Mine
by Andreea Ivashkov Belikova
Summary: Rose Hathaway is happy in love with her boyfriend, Adrian Ivashkov, but what happens when she meets the dashing Dimitri Belikov and develops a big crush on him? Will she choose to stick with Adrian when he's going through his own problems, or risk losing it all with Dimitri, this handsome Russian?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Author's note: **_This story is the sequel from 'To Be Or Not To Be'. I really enjoyed writing that story and I hope people will like this one too._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Vampire Academy. What I own is this story and nothing more. _

**Adrian POV_._**

"Not that I'm not enjoying the shopping, but why exactly are we missing class? Wasn't she going to show us that video today or something?" Rose reached out and grabbed my arm, making us stop right in the middle of Dorothy Perkins.

"I want to get you a dress for dinner tonight with my parents. They called me earlier and said they had some business in the city and want to meet up. Is that so bad?" I smirked, leaned in to inhale her gorgeous scent and pecked her on the lips.

When I leaned away, she was blushing. "Okay, you made me feel bad now!" She tried to pout, but failed and a huge grin broke out all over her face. It made her eyes sparkle.

I laughed, unable to contain myself when she fails that look. I spotted an elegant sales woman carrying a tray of champagne and I took two flutes and handed one to Rose.

We toasted to our relationship and took our drink. "You look so happy." Rose commented, placing her now empty flute back on the tray, and dismissed the woman.

I laughed, turning to face her. "You are perfection. The sexiest woman alive and I have you all for myself. How did I get so damn lucky?" I gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, turning her cheeks a lovely pink shade. Rose _was _perfection. Her being here in New York had definitely changed her. Morphed her into perfection. Her semi-exotic desert-princess features were greatly enhanced. Her big dark eyes sparkled every single day, her hair was now halfway down her waist and she dyed it a darker brown, so now it was almost black. She still had a gorgeous body, and she knew just how to use it.

There was something different about her though, she looked more grown-up, more mature. More into the girl I'd like to marry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I composed myself. "Forgive me." I grabbed her right hand and lifted it up to my mouth, kissing her fourth finger, where her promise ring, that I gave her on graduation night, lay.

While I was kissing her diamond ring, something had caught her eye." Adrian!," she almost choked, "Isn't this dress here lovely?" She took it off the hook and held it out so I could examine it.

It would look gorgeous on her figure. Kim Kardashian really has a good clothing line. This tight leopard print bodycon dress was perfect for Rose.

"Excuse me," I waved the closest assistant over, "Can you gift wrap this for my girlfriend please?" I picked out Rose's size.

"Your dress will be taken to the cashier. Please feel free to look around some more and if you require any further assistance, I'll be happy to help." The sales lady smiled and walked away.

Classes were over by the time we finished shopping. Rose wanted some other bits and pieces. It was evening time and the weather was bleak, a sign that Autumn was here. Rose picked up each and every leaf for close examination as we were on our way back to our suite. I fixed us up a very light lunch while Rose went to change into something little less trendy and a little more comfortable, such as her Victoria Secret sweatpants. I did the same, expect mine were Hugo Boss.

"So what's going on with Mason exactly? I haven't heard from him in a full week. Is he mad at me or something?" Rose asked me when we finished lunch. We were now relaxing in our living room. She looked deep in thought.

"He's not... exactly mad, just a little tired and overwhelmed, I guess. His girlfriend is almost seven months pregnant." I said, closing my eyes. I hoped Rose wouldn't start complaining about Sarah _again_.

I picked her up and set her on my lap. I inhaled her scent and moaned in her hair." Want to do something fun?" I teased, gently grazing her ear with my teeth.

Rose's voice was hard when she spoke, though she subtly leaned back into me, grinding her ass onto my ever-growing erection.

"'Sarah The Slut'," She muttered, "How did she even bag a smart guy like Mason? I'm sure she used her _very_ _large_ assets to her advantage." Rose growls.

"Rose, you know it's wrong to say things like that. I don't think it's okay or fair to them. Never say anything bad to Mason or Sarah. He loves her and wants to be with her. End of story." I was getting slightly annoyed.

I honestly had no idea why Rose nor Lissa didn't approve of Mason's relationship with Sarah. His parents and everybody else approved, but my girlfriend didn't. Sure she may not be of elite status or have the best reputation, but I don't think its fair for the poor girl to be shunned and humiliated by Rose and Lissa over and over again with no real good reason.

I opened my eyes. Rose was about to speak but I cut her off. "Besides, she never even said a bad thing to or about you. I don't understand why you and Lissa are so upset about this. At least Mia is being mature."

Rose looked at me with a fixated glare, "Thanks." Her voice was hard. She got off my lap and sat as far as possible from me. She grabbed the remote and began switching channels, not speaking to me. She settled on a Harry Potter movie.

Some time later she decided to speak. You could have cut the tension with a knife in the room. "Where are we meeting your parents for dinner?

"It's a secret, I can't tell you anything." I hid a smile, knowing that would infuriate Rose more.

"Asshole." She used her favourite cuss word on me. 'Dick' was the word she used when she was really really _really _angry at me.

"Lissa will tell me." Rose grabbed her phone of the coffee table next to the sofa and began dialling for Lissa. I waited patiently for three rings before I opened my mouth.

"Lissa won't be able to answer your call. " I told her with a cheeky smile.

"Why?" There was a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Why not?"

"She's busy with Christian, if you know what I mean." I winked at Rose, who's expression was priceless.

"You're an asshole, Adrian!", Rose cried. She turned the TV off, got up and went for our bedroom door. Before she went in, she turned around, gave me the finger and threw the remote at me, aiming for my gorgeous head.

I laughed, dodging her flimsy throw. "You know you love me, babe!" I couldn't resist playing with her. I grabbed her phone off the floor, where she dropped it, and began making a very successful call to none other than Lissa Dragomir…

**Lissa POV**

"She hates not being in the know.", Adrian said on the other end of the line.

"Don't tell her anything. It honestly won't kill her not knowing the restaurant. It's not like the world's ending." I snapped at Adrian, he really doesn't need to be screwing this plan up.

"Lissa, clam down. Or better yet, if you can't get Christian to do it. I know he knows just how." Adrian laughed.

I blushed at that, he knew that I was in bed with Christian. He was only giving me a back massage though. I was lying on my stomach, no bra and no top. Christian gave blissful massages. My eyes closed at my boyfriends magical touches.

"Still there, Princess Lissa?" Adrian was trying to control his voice between sniggers at my silence. I also knew he was trying to hide his own quiet breaths.

I snapped my eyes open. "Pervert. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and threw my phone beside me, switching it off.

"Adrian again?" Christian's soft, musical voice cut through my blissful mood as I sunk into the pillows. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, Lissa." Came his immediate response, his voice a little husky.

I turned around, so now I was on my back. "Show me then." I smiled, giving him my sexy smile. I pulled him close so that now his weight was crushing me. I liked it like that. We got lost in each other for the rest of the night.

**Rose POV**

"Let me in Rose!" Adrian's fist came banging on the other side of our door for the twentieth time.

"Just a second! I dropped my towel." I shouted, grinning. That's what he gets for not telling me where we are meeting his parents for dinner. It's seriously unfair to do this to me.

"Damn it, Hathaway! Let me in!" Adrian growled.

I giggled, loving this. " Oh God yes! That feels so good." I banged my fist on the wall nearest to the door, trying not to laugh. " Your the best vibrator I've ever had!"

I covered my mouth to keep me from laughing as Adrian kept on saying very inappropriate things to me through the door, and may I say those things had me thinking of four different positions.

"Let me in!" He said for the final time. I could tell he was about to take the door right off it's hinges.

"'Kay babe." I rolled my eyes as I crossed the floor and opened the door, all in my naked glory.

I ignored his stare as he came in and went to stand over by the window. It had a secluded view, so nobody would see anything or anyone inside our apartment suite. Adrian wouldn't have it any other way.

I stood with my back to Adrian, facing the window. I heard his foot steps slowly behind me. With each step he took, the tension grew more and more until he was right behind me. I felt his breathing get closer and closer to my skin until his lips lingered on the side of my neck.

He pressed a kiss, moving his lips down my neck to my collar bone, pressing another kiss there.

" You're beautiful, Rose. You're so beautiful." He murmured.

"Adrian…" I moaned. I turned slowly to face him. The moment his eyes met mine, he placed a hand on my neck, playing with my hair. I leaned forward, and the moment our lips met… wow. He turned me, and pushed me back a step, causing me to fall back on the bed.

I needed this. I needed him. He fell on me, so I grabbed him, scooting back on the bed and pulled him with me. He knotted his fingers into my hair, as his lips moved perfectly in sync with mine. I ran my hands through his brown thick hair, clutching it in my hands.

He ran his hand over my body letting his fingers trace my skin where my soft spots were.

He moved down my body, before his face lingered over my stomach. I knew where this was going but I couldn't force myself to make him stop. He leaned down, never taking his eyes off mine, and kissed me in between my breasts.

I strangled a slight moan, before he pressed more lush kisses around that area. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him, pulling him back up to me, pressing my lips to his again, knotting one hand into his hair.

"As much as I want this to keep going, we're already late for the dinner." Adrian breathed, hard, in between kisses.

I closed my eyes, ignoring his protests and pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I didn't want there to be any space left between us.

"Rose…" He mumbled against my rapid lips. "We are _late._"

"Then stop, I'm giving you the choice." I opened my legs and kissed his jaw, allowing him to leave at any moment's notice.

"Come on, babe. I wish we could finish this, but we must get to dinner." He got off me, with not so much restraint, I might add, and lifted me up with him, so now he was holding me from falling.

"Get dressed, angel." He told me as he left to go to the bathroom for a shower, after setting me down gently.

For the first time ever we didn't finish doing almost-sex, I failed to seduce him. That left me with a cloud over my head for the rest of the evening...

**Adrian POV**

"Thank you Daniella and Nathan for a wonderful evening. We really hope you visit more often, even if it is just for a few business meetings." Rose hugged and kissed my parents on the cheeks. I gave my mother a hug and shook hands with Nathan, with the intention of coming home over the Christmas holidays with Rose and the group.

We parted ways and made our way back to our apartment. I pulled Rose close to me as it was a cold New York night and would feel terrible if she caught a cold.

She snuggled into me as we crossed the street and she whispered," Did you enjoy dinner with your parents? Because I did." She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. " Maybe if your not too tired, we can help each other get warmer?" She bit my ear, purring away like a little kitty cat.

Despite the cold, heat invaded my body." Whatever you want, kitten." I gave her ass a little smack and she squealed. I loved it when she done that...and many other things.

When we got back home, Rose went to check the messages while I went into the bathroom to take a very _cold _shower. After our continued flirty bantering on the street, we gave in and done it in the bathroom of a bar. Let's just say we got thrown out after breaking the sink.

Rose couldn't stop smiling, grinning like it was our first date or something. I loved seeing her this happy and I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She just shines and sparkles.

"Babe, how about we stay after classes tomorrow and help around the art room? You know, make up for our shopping trip? She did say she was looking for helpers for that charity event for next Saturday night anyway. Why not put our names down?" Rose poured me some new wine she'd wanted me to try out and sat down on the bed, waiting for my response.

I took a sip of the wine. It tasted like strawberry's with a small tinge of fizz. I nodded, "I like this wine. You sure it's not champagne?, I grinned.

She tossed a pillow at me. "I mean the charity!" She gave me her big puppy eye look and I melted right there. I couldn't say no to my angel, and she knew it. Damn.

"How can I not? Especially after giving me that face." I finished my glass of whatever it was. I got off the bed, hugged Rose tightly, left her, and went to check the bottle that was in the kitchen area. "Definitely champagne." I muttered.

When I came back into the room, Rose was fast asleep and snoring on my pillow. I couldn't help but smile at her innocence and sneakiness, she loved my pillow because she claimed it had my scent. We'd make a dash every night to see who could snatch it. She always looked so at peace and young when she was sleeping, all sexy and rosy cheeked. I could detect some drool on my pillow from where her sensuous mouth lay, but I didn't care. I would totally roll around in her drool if she asked me. She was perfect.

I got into bed beside her and brought her close to me. I kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight baby." I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled, drowning myself in _her _scent...

**Lissa POV**

"I have therapy again tomorrow. Will you go with me, just like you did last week?" I kissed my boyfriend on his lips before getting out of bed and putting on my pyjamas. Christian's eyes never left my sore and love-bruised body.

"Of course, sweetheart. You know I would do anything for you." He smiled and pat the empty space beside him, inviting me back in.

"Even buy me a first-class ticket to a fashion show in Paris? YSL have asked me to be the final model in their new Spring Collection, you know how the designers start advertising at least a season early... I already accepted but now it feels weird. Shouldn't they have given it to someone like Mia, for example? This show would make her career. All the models have a contract for life and they get taken care of really well. Thing is... I feel bad, like I'm taking her place. What should I do? I don't really want to be a model. Maybe I can call tomorrow and arrange something.", I murmured, getting back in and closing my eyes.

"I think Mia would love it. She needs all the contracts she can get now that she's been dropped from the one she was with." I felt Christian's lips softly graze my own.

My eyes sprang open. "What!?" I sat upright, startling Christian. "She was fired? Why didn't she tell me?" I cried out, getting out of bed. "When did she tell you?"

Christian's eyes were wary. "Andre told me a few days ago."

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath." How long ago?"

"Last week. Friday."

I opened my eyes. I was at therapy last Friday. Mia knew I wouldn't be available and she told me boys without telling me. Did Rose and Adrian know? Adrian must know. I must call Mia...

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**As you all know, I have been on a hiatus. I posted that I will return after the Christmas holiday's and I have. I am currently re-reading and planning this sequel all over again. The chapter so far will all be re-done. You can expect an update about twice a month as I already have some previous obligations that will keep me very busy.**

**Anything you guys want to say or anything like that just review or PM me. You know how it's done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. Some characters, I do own. You all haven't met them yet._

**A/N: **_Thank you all who added this story to their favourites and alerts and reviewed._

**Rose POV**

"Alright, so its right arm up, then bend sideways to the left. You should feel a stretch going through the right side of your body. Then it's best to repeat with your left side. I'll be back in a few minutes. See if you can get to fifty without stopping." said Tom, my personal trainer, before heading off.

It was a cold and wet Manhattan day and I was at the gym, trying to make disappear the weight that I could have put on last night at dinner with the Ivashkov's. There was so much food on the table and I just couldn't help myself. I could even remember Adrian's exact words to me as I helped myself to a third bowl of soup.

_"Watch it Rose, I don't like fat girlfriends." He took my soup away, in front of his parents, who were looking away, embarrassed, when I stole a glance at them._

It was really confusing because Adrian has never acted hostile or anything like that against me before. I made it up to him with sex on a sink, hoping he'd forget the whole incident.

I continued with doing what Tom showed me for about twenty minutes. I easily surpassed fifty. Some people would look at me and say that was impossible for a woman, but I was very determined to keep going until I was panting on the floor like a cat in heat.

"Yo Rose!",boomed somebody from behind me. I got myself up off the ground and turned around, expecting to see Tom, telling me that I wasn't doing it right. I got to see Mason, with his arms around a _very_ pregnant Sarah. They were making their way over.

I turned around and took a drink of my water, while rolling my eyes. I really didn't want to run into Sarah. Or Mason with Sarah at the moment. Or ever.

"Hey Mason." I crossed my arm over my sweaty chest, completely ignoring Sarah and her very visible baby bump. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just taking Sarah here to some aqua classes. Dr. Spocks says its calming for women to be in water, when close to delivery." Mason pecked Sarah on the cheek, who blushed.

Well my mother must have had the patient of a Saint when I was in her. "Really? Wow, there's something new I learned today." I grinned, sarcastically.

"Well it was good to see you, just wanted to say 'Hi', but I have to get Sarah to class. See you tomorrow." Mason hugged me. While I held on to him for longer than necessary, I eyed Sarah's baby bump.

It was big, like really big. I didn't know how big these things get, but she looked like she was going to burst. For the first time in my life, I felt sorry for Sarah, Sarah the school's 'slut'. She was officially knocked up and going to be in giant pain from delivering a watermelon.

"Bye, and good luck with your classes." I told Sarah, who gave me a startled look before the corners of her mouth went up a little.

I continued with my exercises until Tom came back to monitor my progress. "Well done Hathaway. You must have some muscles." After I was officially finished for the day, I took a shower in the changing rooms and made myself look pretty for a lunch date I had with Adrian.

When I arrived at this little restaurant, it turned out that I was early for once. I made sure to already choose my food before Adrian arrived or else he would have a heart attack after last night. I sat down and looked out the window, looking for my boyfriend...

"Rose."

"Adrian" I said dryly not looking up, still not feeling too happy with him for yesterday.

"How was your day, love?" Adrian sat down, took out his phone and started playing Angry Birds, his voice carried his annoying confidence and I decided two could play at that game...

"I was at class in the morning, then gym. You know, the gym is where many women lose weight because their boyfriends call them fat over dinner with their parents sitting right across from them." I tried to keep the venom out of my voice, but it wasn't working too great.

Adrian looked up and grinned. "You know I didn't mean it like that, babe. I just had a bad day yesterday. Look, I'm sorry I took it out on you. It won't happen again."

"How does a hot make out with a naked woman on your bed equate to a bad day, _babe_? Tell me right now what's wrong with you." I was grinding my teeth, trying not to throw my lime flavoured water all over his hair and green Armani shirt.

"Wel-" He began but I interrupted him.

"You know what, don't even bother explaining what I know will be your pathetic story. I'm out of here." I was sick of his smart-ass attitude with me. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and took out a fifty dollar note. I slammed it on the table and grabbed my gym bag.

I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I got out of that restaurant. So, it wasn't until I ran into a man that I noticed that I actually ran into another human being. By mistake.

"Watch where you're going," he said, his voice rough but laced with a soft Russian accent. Also, very tall. When I looked up...it happened. I didn't say anything to him. I couldn't say anything to him. He was just too God damn hot to be true. My eyes travelled down his chest, his tight black shirt, which seemed to be hugging his muscles, seemed so black it was shiny. I then looked at his hands. I gasped in surprise, they were holding me by the shoulders. This angel probably caught me before I fell on top of him. Poor angel.

I could feel my face heating up and I stole a quick glance to this man's face. He was smirking and had one eyebrow raised, making him look hotter than ever. Oh fuck me now! He was out-of-this-world-hot. Nothing compared to the Adrian Ivashkov's of the world.

"I'm… I'm Ro-… Rose." I stammered. I immediately blushed and wished that the ground could swallow me up. I never felt this more embarrassed in front of a stranger.

"Rose, huh?" He let go of my shoulders and immediately the cold engulfed me and I felt a twinge of great loss from his touch. Okay, keep it together! Your a Hathaway and no man- no matter how hot he is- makes you act like a little girl with a crush on your gym teacher.

"Yes. Rose. Rose Hathaway. Heiress of Janine Hathaway." I stuck out my hand, feeling like a total moron. We shook hands and his warm strong hold on my hand sent shivers running up my skin. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I was just on my way out. I wasn't looking."

"That's alright, I get that it was an accident." He said, "My name is Dimitri Belikov.I am from Russia and not a heiress nor a heir. I am a college student in the States.

I blushed and released his hand, trying to get a grip of myself. This man was cute, common, and a freaking student, though he did look a bit older than I expected. "Nice to meet you. I'm also a student."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." He grinned and winked at me. He looked so hot it doing that it was impossible not to start blushing again. He stole a glance at my gym bag that was still on the pavement.

"You work out?" Dimitri asked, picking it up and handing it back to me. I graciously took it and murmured a "Thank you."

"Oh this? It's just a little hobby. I clearly don't need the exercise or anything to look good but uh... My f-friend goes to these water classes and I just go with her. She's pregnant and can't drive at the moment." I place my hands on my slim hips, bringing attention to my stance. I think Hell just froze over as I brought Sarah, that bitch, into this. She was the only good excuse I could think of.

Dimitri winked at me. "Well you look amazing, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Dimitri was about to reply to my compliment when a cold voice spoke.

"Rose! Where the fuck do you think your going? You don't leave me like that, in the middle of a restaurant making such a scene, you hear me?" Adrian came towards us and grabbed my elbow, applying hard pressure.

"Ow!" I shouted, glaring at him. "Then don't give me attitude. What's the matter with you? Just because you had a couple bad days, that doesn't mean you take it out on me. I am your girlfriend, not Mason or Eddie!"

"Is there a problem here?" interrupted Dimitri. I looked over to him and his jaw was set and his stance was rigid. He looked as if he was about to pound Adrian's face in right here on the street.

"Who the hell are you , and what are you doing flirting with my girlfriend? Can't you see she's wearing a ring?" Adrian growled at Dimitri, showing him my right hand, where the promise ring lay.

Why did Adrian do that? Gosh, I was sick of his crummy mood since yesterday and now there was about to be a public street brawl if I didn't stop it. "I'm fine, babe. I was about to fall because I stumbled, but Dimitri here saved me from breaking my neck." I said in a small voice. I looked down, blushing at my little white lie.

"Is this true, Dimitri ?" Adrian's voice was dripped with sarcasm but he released his hold on me. I was definitely going to bruise there.

I immediately picked up my gym bag after I dropped it and I silently prayed that Dimitri went along with my lie. I met his soft brown eyes and I hoped mine gave the right message.

"That's right." Dimitri looked at me with a sad smile,"It was nice meeting you, Rose Hathaway. I must be going."

I felt my heart melt as he walked away. I suddenly felt so cold and lonely. I couldn't comprehend that a few minutes with a stranger could make a person feel like they zinged.

I looked at Adrian and for the first time in my life with him, I didn't feel that crazy passionate love that I'd normally felt for him. I felt angry, betrayed and a little scared. I wanted to get away from him and go somewhere without him for a few days so I could process what just happened and think about some things. Is this how the rest of my life would be? Just because I found my prince charming, I had to stay with him for the rest of my life? The answer is no, not exactly.

_No._

"Adrian, do you still love me?" I asked, taking his hand, a tiny part of me hoped he would say no, that he hated me and wanted to leave me and be with another girl.

He looked at me as if I was high and crazy, which I had been once, at Mason's party bash last year. "Of course I love you, Rose! How could I not?"

"I don't know." I looked down at the dirty New York pavement. "I love you too, Adrian."

"Come on," He pulled me into his arms for a quick kiss. I kissed him, closing my eyes, afraid that traitor tears would wet his cheeks if I opened them.

As soon as it was over, I turned away from him and began walking back to the suite. Adrian feel in step beside me and I could see his silhouette against the pavement. He had his arm out as if he was about to touch me but he let it drop.

When we got back home, I immediately dropped my bag and rushed for the master bathroom. I locked myself in and stepped in the shower. I applied Adrian's favourite body wash on my skin, so I'd smell like him when we went to bed.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my wet body and walked in my walk-in closet to pick out some sensible nightwear. I didn't really feel like dressing up tonight in the Victoria's Secret.

I tossed my silk robe over me and I went into our bedroom. Adrian was there, lying on our bed, in nothing except his boxers. A cheeky grin covered his mouth and I felt like I was about to burst into tears.

I didn't want to have him touch me tonight. I was still shaken up over his attitude towards me and Dimitri's shocking appearance. "Not tonight, Adrian" I mumbled, not looking at him as I got into bed and pulled the covers over me, tightly.

His hand found a way and snaked across my hips. He pulled me closer to him and I was almost about to throw up. "I said not tonight!" I felt him stiffen and waited for him to blow up.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said, clearly angry. He got out of bed and I knew he was grabbing his pillow.

I turned around. "Wait!," I sat up, feeling suddenly horrible for pushing him away, "Where are you going?" I couldn't believe this was flipping happening.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, tonight, because my girlfriend is obviously not in the mood for anything." His tone was too calm. He opened the big chest by the bed and pulled out a few sheets.

"Goodnight Rose. Sleep well." Adrian came and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room, trying to ignore my gaze.

**The Next Day.**

I woke up feeling terrible. I felt like a monster comparing Adrian to Dimitri yesterday, and having crazy conspiracy thought about leaving Adrian for another man. This wasn't normal. I loved my boyfriend and wasn't going to leave him for anything or anyone in this world. I would completely fall apart without him. He helped me get through everything, even when he was just my best friend.

I went through my usual morning routine but skipped breakfast. Adrian told me he had this thing and left hours ago, waking me up at the crack of dawn, when he was trying to fix on his bowtie. Who needs a bowtie at six in the morning anyway?

My day was very uneventful, I went to classes, and I stayed after for an extra couple of hours to help the professor with a few paintings for this demonstration event tonight, I called Lissa and we went shopping around Macy's. I had a big lunch around four and I just came back to the suite.

Adrian was there, with Andre and Mia. "Mia! How are you? I thought you were in Paris?" I rushed over to her, enveloping her into a huge hug.

Mia laughed into my hair. " We just got back and we're leaving for Italy tomorrow, so we decided to drop by for a quick visit. We hope that's okay."

I looked at Adrian, who nodded. He came over and placed his hands on my hips, hugging me sort of. "Of course that's no problem. Come whenever you like, both of you."

After the whole greetings we decided to go out to see a film. Adrian was acting very nice to me, buying me this and that. Soon he had nearly bought all of this new shoe collection by Gucci for me, and knowing that Mia also loved the brand, he bought her the collection too.

After the film, we decided to take a walk. The boys were in front of us, talking about football so Mia and I lagged behind them. I told her about Adrian's past behaviour and we both reached the conclusion that he was stressed and too horny.

We pissed yourself laughing on the sidewalk.

"So...what's this guys name again? Dimitri? That's sounds so hot! I wonder what he looks like?" Mia raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow in my direction.

I drew a breath in. "He looks good. You know, for a Russian." I smirked and looked towards Adrian's direction without meaning to. He looked away quickly but not without glaring at me. Oops.

My happy mood soon depleted after that. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to Mia. I retraced my words, raising my voice up an octave so Adrian could hear. " I mean, Mia, he's just a nobody who almost knocked me down on the sidewalk. Do you how embarrassing that was? What a jerk."

I could hear the boys snicker and I knew my messaged was received and noted. When we got back home to our suite I asked Mia. "So, what are you and Andre going to do while in Italy? I'd visit but there's school." I linked arms and huddled together, trying to stay warm.

"Andre has this meeting with some firms and I had a few jobs coming up in Europe and I thought I'll stay with Andre for a while and then just go do them. I'm not getting any younger."

I gave her a grin. "..._You aren't getting any younger ..." _I took her hands and we danced clumsily around the room. The boys sot us amused grins when we waltzed past them. I stuck my tongue out at Adrian, who in response, winked at me. I felt a flutter down in my stomach and blushed unconsciously.

We then quickly rummaged through my overflowing closet for some long flowy skirts and we danced the flamenco to some Spanish tunes. "Ole!" We both burst into a fit of giggles as we fell on the sofa, exhausted and out of energy. We were drunk and acting like teenage girls, which we still kind of were. I really wished Lissa was here but she was busy with Christian tonight.

It was a really fun night, hanging out with Mia and Andre. Ever since Andre got...'Discovered', he's always travelling to all these third world countries to try and help, and Mia has her modelling career. She told me that if things go the way she planned, YSL was going to hire her. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew that she's been recently dropped from her current label. Adrian told me last week. I felt so bad but at the same time she chose modelling and knew that one day she wasn't going to fit the bill anymore. Let's hope this Paris show would keep her going for another five years at least.

The second after we said goodbye to our friends and locked the door, Adrian and I had crazy hot sex on the sofa. He made sure to pay extra attention to my soft spots, where he knew I was the most responsive. He had me come three different times before I was all worn out. I knew he was apologising still to me for the past events.

After, his head lay on my chest and we tried to slow down our breathing. We were wrapped in each other, with a thin sheet covering us. Adrian played around my nipple, taking it into his mouth. He really wasn't fair. He was the best lover I'd ever had in my life so far. I only want him and no one else.

I kissed him on the forehead, and soon when I felt the sensation of drool softly running down my stomach, I knew he was asleep...

**So please review and tell me what you think! Sorry again for the late responses.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**I'm back and ready to write. I recently published a little Sydrian one shot so check that out!**

**Rose POV**

I awoke to someone nudging me on my shoulder. I turned around and groaned, my back aching from sleeping on the sofa. I was wanting to sleep for five more minutes. "Go away." I mumbled into my arm, making my words sound slurry.

A sexy voice chuckled. I knew that chuckle very well. It was Adrian's. "Come on Rose, we don't want to be late for class. We're getting our grades for the semester today."

I moaned and turned towards him. I opened my eyes and found myself smiling slowly when I seen his lips close to mine. "Kiss me."

Adrian's eyes perceptibly darkened and I was able to catch sight of his affection before his lips descended onto mine in a wild kiss. My head began spinning as his lips were intoxicating and I felt addicted to the taste of him.

Cinnamon. A sick shudder of pleasure ripped through me, turning me on.

Eagerly, he pressed himself me, seemingly knowing that this was what my body was begging for. I felt every curve of his body shaping together with mine, moaning in his mouth as our lips danced in a seductive way.

My hands found his solid chest. Adrian began his ministrations behind my ears and on my neck with lust-filled kisses as he trembled beneath my touch. I moaned and began to run my fingers in between his shoulder blades. He growled and attacked my mouth again.

I surprisingly got a sudden burst of energy and flipped him over and pushed him down against the sofa, straddling him. Professionally , I pulled my extra long white sleep shirt over my head. Adrian's eyes ended pausing on my breasts and my breath hitched, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

His hands went gliding up my sides and grazing the underside of my breasts. He began to move his hands up further around them and I almost breathed out a sigh a relief when he reached my nipples.

"You like that?" he asks in a husky, sexy voice that gets my heart racing even more than it is. I can't seem to find any words at the moment, so I just nod my head.

My hands moved along his chest and shoulders and into his hair. I pulled him back down to meet his lips to mine. I felt protected and loved in his strong arms. I slow down and deepen the kiss, caressing his tongue with my own. I feel him grip my hair in his hands as he moans. I smile against his lips, thrilled I can get such a reaction from him.

"You like that?" I repeat his words. He doesn't answer, clearly to busy trying to breathe.

"What made you fall in love with me?" I ask him, as he flips us over so now I'm under him. I felt so hot and now that he was pressing onto my body, I almost cried out from the sheer pleasure of it.

"Because your hot." Adrian kisses my jaw, and I felt such a deep feeling overwhelm and take over me that I accidentally kneeled him in the groin.

We ended up falling off the bed. He rolled on the floor, moaning a string of curse words under his breath and I started laughing. I couldn't believe I just did that. Just when I look away to check how much time we had left to get ready for school, I found myself pinned to the ground, locked in his embrace. He brings his lips to mine. All too soon, he pulls away and stands up, pulling me up with him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and softly kiss his neck. "I'm sorry babe, that was an accident. I hope you can forgive me." I purred into his ear and licked it.

I feel him shudder under my hold. "Your going to have to earn that forgiveness." He bit down on my shoulder, hard.

My world was going to explode. "We-We have to get ready for class. We get our grades today." I raised my eyebrow, mimicking his earlier words. I hoped I passed the semester with Adrian...

**Lissa POV**

"Can anybody tell me what 'Covalent Bonding' is?"

No hands shot up, except mine, of course.

"Yes, Miss. Dragomir ?" Ms. Simons smiled, probably thankful to the Lord that somebody knew anything about the basic foundation of the 'Atom'.

"A covalent bond is a form of chemical bonding that is characterized by the sharing of pairs of electrons between atoms. The stable balance of attractive and repulsive forces between atoms when they share electrons is known as covalent bonding." Came my automatic answer.

I saw half the lecture room turn to stare with their mouth open but I ignored them and kept my eyes for Ms. Simons and the projector that was behind her form.

"Excellent answer, Miss. Dragomir. You see class, somebody remembered their homework from high school." The professor chuckled and went to explain with great detail the history of the 'Covalent Bond'.

I was furiously scribbling down notes when the first piece of paper hit me. I promptly ignored it, concentrating on my lesson. Another one came and I stopped writing for a second before continuing.

Ten minutes later and there must have been a hundred pieces of paper at my feet. I had enough, not only I couldn't concentrate, but I missed half of the homework the professor was giving. When the lecture was finished, I turned around in my seat, wanting to punch the sucker. "Look, do you min..." My words stopped. I turned around quickly, feeling dizzy. No more paper was thrown.

When it was over, I turned around but the seat was empty. I grabbed my books and tote bag and made a dash towards the exit. Crowds of people were exiting and I was caught in the swarm until a strong hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to the side, out of the crowds way.

"What are you doing here?...I thought you went on business with your parents." I didn't know whether to hug or kiss Eddie Castile on the cheek, so instead, I crossed my arms around my chest and glared at him, slightly blushing.

He ran his long fingers through his now-dark hair. "Well...I'm taking this class for the rest of the year. When we get our Summer break, I'm leaving to go back to France, where my parents currently are. My mother says 'Hello'."

"I don't understand." Why on earth was he here taking this class? He was supposed to be majoring in Engineering with Andre. Granted, he's been gone all Summer travelling with his parents, but why is he taking my class?

"You know how I was outside Europe all Summer, travelling?"

I nodded, slowly, trying to wrap my head around this.

"Well dad has organised some business here in New York for me and he thought since I'll be living here for the rest of the year, why not get me enrolled in some other classes? I'm still hoping to become a professor of Physics." Eddie took his phone out of pocket. "It's five now. I still got some time before I have to go to this event. Can we catch up?"

I eyed him, sceptically. He laughed, making my cheeks go a deeper shade of pink. "Come on, Lissa. I'll buy you a coffee. Your favourite."

I took his hand. "And a dress?" I asked, testing him. If a man buys a woman a dress, he's good.

"I'll buy you the whole store." His voice dropped low as he lifted my arm up and kissed my knuckles, one at a time. I tried my best not to shiver. My thoughts went to Christian for a fleeting second, but I dismissed them. It was just coffee with an ex-boyfriend.

**Later, at night.**

When I got back to our suite, Christian was not there. I changed into a nice evening dress and sorted out the shopping I'd done with Eddie. When the clock reached ten, Christian was still not back and I began to get worried. I called him but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, it's Christian. I'm not here right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you."

It was very strange that his phone was off. It usually never was. I called Rose then.

"Hey Rose, it's Lissa. Have you heard or seen Christian today? I've been gone all afternoon shopping and he's not here, and his phone is off." I was seriously starting to get worried. Christian was always home and had the dinner laid out on the dining table.

"...He's at this event with Adrian and Andre. Mason and Mia are here if you want to come by. " Rose laughed on the other end of the phone. I could hear Mason in the background telling her something.

I shook my head, then I remembered I was on the phone and nobody could see me and stopped. "It's okay, Rose. Thanks for telling me where the boys are. Goodnight." I hung up and went to take a shower, grabbing a fresh change of pyjamas on the way.

When I emerged, I took a bristle brush out of my vanity drawer and brought it to the living room. I made myself comfortable in front of my flat-screen and begun brushing my hair while watching a Gossip Girl episode.

I was very exhausted and soon began dozing off in the middle of a Chair scene when Christian comes in. "Hey, babe." I yawn and stretch my tired limbs. I got up off the sofa and almost ran to wrap my arms around my beautiful boyfriend. He immediately steps back and raises his hands up in a 'Don't-go-near-me-right now' way.

I frown, "What's wrong Christian? Did something happen?

"Well, _babe_, is it true that you were out with Eddie today after classes? Eddie Castile? Your ex-boyfriend? The guy who literally cheated on you?" With a force I didn't know Christian possessed, he aimed his phone for the wall behind me and threw it. I flinched at the smashing sound.

"You have it all wrong. I mean, I was out with him but it's not what you think. He was in my class today and we just got talking and he offered to take me out. It was just a coffee and some shopping." I said in a small voice.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked suddenly, draping his jacket on the sofa and running his hands through his hair, sighing. It was as if he hadn't heard me at all.

"Christian how on earth could you think that!? I love you. Remember when I was in hospital when I stupidly overdosed, well, I loved you from that day on and hope to never stop. Do you not trust me to be alone with an ex-boyfriend? Because if I ever saw you with an old lover, I wouldn't do what your doing to me right now. Do you think I'll cheat on you?" Tears prickled my eyes and I wiped them on the sleeve of my shirt. I was so upset that he would think that!

I never gave him time to answer because I turned away from him and ran down the corridor and into our bedroom. I slammed the door shut and buried myself in my bed, I started to cry and couldn't stop once the floodgates opened. I continued to cry, pouring out my soul and sometime later, when I couldn't cry anymore, I just lay there, numb and contemplated of what I should do.

A while later the bedroom door opened and Christian came in, shoulders slumped and torn. "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else tonight?" He asked in a small voice.

Rationality aside, I bolted right out of bed and found myself standing right in his path. " I love you, Christian. I love you so much." I burst into tears again and he opened his arms and hugged me.

"Hush babe, I'm so sorry Lissa. God I'm so stupid. I trust you with my life. I'll never doubt you again but I'd really like an explanation for Eddie today. I mean, I think it's necessary."

I opened my mouth to tell him everything but he cut me off, "In the morning. It's late now and I want you to sleep. You have your parents coming over tomorrow, remember?"

I smiled. "Oh yes. My parents." I stepped out of his embrace and climbed back into bed. " Are you coming in now or later?"

He smirked. "Just a moment. I have to give something to you." He grinned and suddenly took out a little box from his jacket pocket and sat on the bed, beside me.

"Just a little something from me. Adrian got Rose one too." I took the box from him and opened it. Inside lay a silver charm bracelet. " I don't know if you like it but if you don't, we can al-" I pressed my lips onto his to shut him up. It was a charm bracelet full of charms.

"I love it. Thank you so much. How did you know I didn't have one?" I held it up for thorough examination and found a small inscription on the front rectangular clasp.

_'Forever Yours'_

I looked up at him. "I am yours, and you are mine. Come to bed, it's late and as you said, my parents are coming tomorrow..." I pulled him to me and we got lost in each other.

**Rose POV.**

"Thank you, lover. It's beautiful." I giggled as Adrian fastened the clasp and let it go. It sparkled as it hung on my wrist.

"I love you Rose...and I'm sorry about yesterday. I should not have been mad and won't be mad again with you. You can eat as much as you want." Adrian tenderly took me in his arms and I lay my head against his strong chest, enjoying this moment.

"It's okay, maybe I have been eating more. You were right to tell me to stop, no matter how it made me feel. I felt so embarrassed win front of your parents though, I only hope it doesn't happen ever again. " I warned him.

"It wont! I promise." He pulled me back and pecked me on the lips. He lifted my right hand and kissed the promise ring that lay there. "I can't wait until we get married. We'll have a house, dog, children, anything you want."

I didn't really know what to say about that so I just said nothing and kissed him softly. I wasn't exactly ready for marriage just yet. He ran his hands down my sides and applied hard soft pressure on my hips. I inhaled sharply and he bit my bottom lip. He moaned inside my mouth while tugged his hair.

"I love you. Your the sexiest woman alive." Adrian continued his ministrations along my jaw, sending shivers down my spine. Just as I was letting him to take off my shirt, my phone started to ring. I groaned, hating who was calling."Just let it ring." Adrian softly growled against my jugular.

"It might be important." I, with great effort, got off him and snatched it off the night-stand. I checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number. I answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rosemarie Mazur?"

I frowned, wondering who the hell this was. "No. This is Rosemarie Hathaway. Can I help you?" My eyes found Adrian's slightly narrowed questioning ones and I shrugged my shoulders.

Suddenly the line went dead. I got back into bed and Adrian took me back into his arms. "Who was that?" Adrian asked.

"Nobody. Just a prank call or something." I muttered, confused as to who could be calling me 'Mazur'...

* * *

**So this is another chapter finished and sorry if it's a little shorter than usual. **


End file.
